


seahorse

by Beaandallie1111



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beaandallie1111/pseuds/Beaandallie1111
Summary: This is going to be a good falling in love story





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first ever story I am dyslexic and have a degree lol so excuse the full stops etc not my strongest quality

Bea was lost deep in her thoughts looking out the salon window when maxi's voice bought her back in the room.  
The salon had just moved to the beautiful beach front setting, Bea would often disappear into a daydream looking at the ocean.  
"that was a busy day, Bea" maxi says  
"yeah my feet are killing me, time for a drink with the girls " Bea says smiling at maxi.  
Franky Doyle Bea's best friend a cheeky tattooed Dyke with bright eyes and black locks owned a new hot lesbian bar only 3 doors down from the salon.  
Franky had done a short spell inside but since having a mind blowing affair with the prisons shrink Bridget Westfall whom got sacked because of their relationship she's transformed herself with Bridget's overwhelming support. Gidge as Franky affectionately called had supported her thru her release from prison and was now working as a psychologist at the local hospital.  
With Gidge's help she'd opened the bar after seeing the spot when Bea moved her salon to the beach front.  
Hey 'Red' Franky called out as Bea walked into the bar with Maxi.  
Hey 'Doyle' Bea shouted over "give us two beers please"  
"on the house" Franky replied.  
Bea and maxi sat down on a couple of stools at the bar.  
Bea had a rough life although now things were more settled she divorced her arsehole husband a few years ago and her daughter Debbie was away at University.  
Bea had struggled with her sexuality for years but with some help from Bridget she learnt to say to herself fuck the labels just go with how you feel.  
At that moment Bea's eyes were instantly drawn to the doors of the bar in walked a blonde women with the most piercing blue eyes it took Bea's breath away.  
Allie Novak had just finished a 12 hour shift at the homeless shelter and wanted to check the latest lesbian bar out, her friend Liz birdsworth also a good friend of Bea's suggested they go there a few nights ago. Liz did a small stretch with Franky in there prison days.  
Liz walked into the bar and shouted out to Franky "get us 2 cold ones love" "sure thing" Franky replied.  
Liz noticed Bea dreamily staring at Allie.  
"Bea this is Allie Novak, we work at the homeless shelter together.  
Allie says " I get it Bea stop staring I know you like me"<  
Bea comes out of her haze and says " mmmm sorry was just admiring the view" Franky laughs and shouts out to Bea "Red have you tried the mcmuff"  
Maxi just laughs. Bea goes bright red and can't help but look Allie up and down, her core becoming increasingly wet watching the folds of Allies lips moving. Allie was shocked the redhead looking at her was beautiful she too felt the instant pull towards Bea. Everything stood still in time, allie may have said that sarcastic comment to Bea but she too found the pull to get to know the owner of the chocolate brown eyes better.


	2. Coming undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all sorry I have been distracted watching Wentworth lol and see all the shit about Bea and the whole death thing which I think is a load of shit, I Bea lieve simple has spurred me on to do another chapter unfortunately for me this is my 2nd. 2nd chapter did one earlier but it didn't save properly and it was amazingly racy and full of fluff so be warned lol... Enjoy

**Bea just stood at the bar completely mesmerized by Allie's light ocean eyes her heart was pounding she had never felt this type of intense connection with anyone. Allie was amazingly aroused having this beautiful woman staring through her very soul.**

**Everything stood stool in time. Franky shouted to Bea 'get a fuckin room Red' Bea snapped out of her trance and managed to say 'fuck off'**

**Allie in a low voice said 'do you smoke? Bea' Bea said 'yeah' Allie gestured with her head for then to go outside the bar.**

**Bea and Allie headed outside the other girls were giggling but either women couldn't hear what they were saying.**

**The setting outside the bar was breathtaking 30 degrees with a nice light wind, the ocean crashing against the shoreline.**

**Allie offered Bea a smoke, Bea accepted inhaling the smoke Allie said 'hi' Bea turned to her and said 'hi' back. Both women stood smoking in silence just staring you could feel the sexual tension in the air.**

**Once there cigs were done Allie boldly moved towards Bea and rubbed Bea's right arm just below the wrist, Bea shuddered.**

**Allie moved towards Bea's right ear and gently whispered 'I want to kiss you so bad,do you wanna go somewhere more private' Bea is shocked by how hot and bothered this whole situation is making her.**

**Bea says to Allie 'my salon is a few doors up' Allie smirks 'lead the way, I'm all yours'**

**Bea thumbles in her pocket for the salon keys and quickly opens the door and waits for Allie to walk through.**

**Bea shuts the salon door and locks it,  her mind blowing around with fire works... Allies fireworks.**

**Allie stands looking into Bea's Brown chocolate orbs and sees pure desire,  Bea gestures silently for Allie to head to the back of the salon, where there is another room with a sofa in it. It's where the girls chill between clients.**

**Allie opens the door,  Bea quickly follows then closes the door and locks it. Allie reached for Bea and pushes her back up against the door, Bea breaths heavily and lets out a low Moan, Allie interlocks there fingers together keeping there hands down there sides Bea's heart is pounding. Allie looks at Bea's swollen lips her and while staring straight at Bea she runs her tongue along her own lips. Allie reaches over to Bea's right ear and whispers 'I really wanna kiss you, fuck it's driving me crazy' Bea's confidence rises and she surprises herself before her brain can comprehend what she's about to do she spinning Allie around and pushes her hard against the door and bends down and says in a raspy low growl 'I really wanna taste you'  Allie looks into Bea's lustful eyes 'kiss me' Bea is shaking and looks directly down at Allies ripped jeans and pulls at the waist band indicating that she wants them off Allie can't believe what's happening this gorgeous fit women wants her badly. Allie obliges and removes her trainers Bea gently pulls Allies jeans to the floor Allie steps out of them, breathing wildly. Bea slowly runs her hands up and down Allies long legs and without hesitation pulls Allies knickers down Allies core is soaking wet. Allie is frozen just staring Bea removes her underwear and then quickly pulls Allies t-shirt up and over her head, Bea then unclasps Allies bra and that to falls to the floor, Allie can't believe what is about to happen. Bea looks Allie up and down and is admiring the beautiful women in front of her eyes especially her perky breasts. Bea holds her stare with Allie and goes down on her knees she is inches from Allies core and whispers in her husky voice ' I want to fuck and taste you at the same time beautiful' Allie moans and can only manage a 'fuck' Bea then blows lightly over Allies core and then without warning licks her slit Allie gasps loudly Bea then places her whole mouth over Allies clit and sucks rolling her tongue over Allies hood. Allie shudders and starts moving her hips grabbing Bea's curly locks pulling her move into her core.**

**Bea then enters Allie with 2 fingers they slide in easily Allie shouts loudly 'ahhhhhhhh Bea fuck, it feels so good baby' Bea whispers into her core 'I wanna fuck and taste you at the same time'  Bea then pulls out and bangs in 3 fingers hard causing Allie to scream Bea's name. Bea gently licks and sucks her clit Allie is bouncing off Bea's fingers, Bea is loving the feeling. Allie is sooo close..'BEA FUCK ME HARDER' Bea pushes into Allie giving her more friction 'come baby come'  Allie then releases all over Bea's hand and all over Bea's tongue.**

**Delicious Bea thinks.... ALLIES turn to do Bea next**

 


	3. Starting BALLIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be racy but more loving... BALLIE

**Allie slides down on to the floor after having the most fiery intense orgasm of her life, no one has ever taken her like that, sure she's had plenty of sexual encounters but none with this amount of need and want. It takes Allie 15 minutes to return to a normal breathing pattern her core throbbing she's totally spent. Bea has never been with anyone other than her ex husband Harry who was to put it blunt a rough rapist dickhead. Bea is dumbfounded as to where that came from... May be Franky gave her some tips subconsciously Franky was always making Red blush we her dyke sex stories.. She did it to get a rise out of Bea. Both Bea and Allie sat in silence just totally mesmerized by what they'd both shared. Allie felt a little exposed so she slipped her t-shirt back on along with her underwear, Bea sat down on the sofa and patted the empty space next to her, Allie happily sat beside her. Bea couldn't think of the words to say, Allie noticed her struggle turning towards Bea she cupped her face and said 'it's not just about Fucking, it's about real sex, good sex happens up here too'  softly touching Bea's right temple... Bea brings Allies hand to intertwine with her own and says 'I have never wanted anyone like that your my second sexual partner and my only woman'. Allie smiles compassionately and says 'wow, I was your first women, you were electric, I have never been touched like that before it was mind blowing'. Bea says to Allie softly in a low rasp 'I want to get to know you better, this isn't just about the sex for me, I am totally drawn to you, on so many levels I can't explain it'  struggling again Allie turns to Bea 'Bea I feel the connection to, I wanna be your baby if you'll let me, I want to know everything about you'. Bea is touched and reaches over and pulls Allie into a loving hug both raise there heads and look deep into each other's eyes. Allie leans forward and kisses Bea so gently on the lips wrapping her arms around her tightly. 'Bea I want to make love to you slowly softly, your first time with me will be amazing I promise, I will never hurt you beautiful' Bea's eyes fill with tears 'please don't cry Bea'. Bea turns to Allie whispering softly 'no one has ever spoken to me like this' Allie moves forward and gently removes Bea's cardigan ghostly touching her arms Bea shudders, Allie then guides her hand down to Bea's trousers and unbuttons them but leaves them up. Bea is shy all of a sudden feeling open and vulnerable, sitting on the sofa in her white shirt and black slacks. Allie senses her vulnerability and gently guides her in a laying down position. Taking her face in her hands Allie gently strokes Bea's face kissing her slowly and softly licking lightly across Bea's lower lip, Bea surrenders and opens her mouth fully to feel allies warm soft tongue. Bea is totally lost, Allie runs her hands around Bea's stomach over her shirt, slowly moving up she gently rubs Bea's breasts over her shirt Bea moans and gasps quietly. All the while Allie is kissing Bea slowly and tenderly not rushing or being aggressive Bea opens up to Allie putting her arms around her intensely. Allie slowly works her right hand down to Bea's waist line and ghosts along the hem of her underwear. Bea growls, Allies hand rides lower going underneath her knickers. Bea is so wet. Allie says 'awwww babe your so wet, for me'. Allie searches thru Bea's wet golds and gently circles Bea's clit very lightly, Bea jerks her hips and says 'Allie, your touching me so gently.. I love it' 'oh Bea honey u feel beautiful I wanna make you come' Allie circles Bea's clit over and over just watching Bea's expressions, Bea's stomach starts to contract 'I am so close..' 'come for me baby', Allie rubs her clit nice and slow doing circular motions, Bea then releases all over Allies hand 'Ohhhhhhh Allie, i' m coming... 'come for me baby yeah you feel so good'**

**Allie can't take her eyes of Bea.... Bea is blown away how gentle and loving this wonderful woman is.. 'Allie..' yeah Bea' 'will you be my..' 'be my what Bea'... 'my girl'  'of course beautiful'**


	4. Be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying developing the story 3 chapters in 24 hours says it all... Just excuse my spelling lol

**Bea can't explain the way she is feeling, this beautiful woman who entered her world less than 2 hours ago has engulfed all of her emotions, her senses, her core.. These things never even happen in the movies. Bea is trembling looking into to Allies misty ocean eyes for a reaction confirming she feels the same.. Allies emotions are clearly illuminating through her gaze to Bea. Allie feels a heavy lift upon her heart strings. Bea has shown herself to be very domineering but also extremely vulnerable this gives Allie an amazing insight into how volatile Bea really is.. She finds this overwhelmingly attractive. Both women are spent and are sitting on the sofa still panting a little, very comfortable sitting in silence, arms wrapped around each other holding on as if there lives depend on it, fingers interwoven together. Bea's throat is dry and she quietly says to Allie 'will you, spend the night with me at my place' Allie leans forward 'I would love to Bea'**

**Allie suggests they call a cab, Bea nods in agreement.**

**10 minutes later the cab pulls up outside, Bea locks up the salon thankful there are 2 exits out of the beach front so they don't need to pass the bar, Franky would get great pleasure out of seeing them drive past together.**

**Bea's place is secluded, she bought the house for that reason after years of unrest with Harry, she saw the need to buy a peaceful home.**

**The cab pulls up, Allie has been holding onto Bea's hand the whole way lightly rubbing her thumb over her fingers, Bea feels totally at ease, safe, secure.**

**Bea pays for the cab both jump out and the cab disappears down the long drive way.**

**'nice, place Bea ' ' thanks Allie' Bea takes Allies hand leading her thru the front door, it's a Friday night. Bea smiles when she remembers she has the whole weekend of.**

**Once the front door is closed Bea pulls Allie in for a almighty hug,taking Allie by surprise, Allie falls back a little against the wall, her head resting on Bea's shoulder 'Allie.. you smell and feel, so good' 'baby so do you'**

**Allie asks Bea for some water 'sure'  Bea replies.. Follow me standing in the kitchen both women down a bottle of water fast.**

**Bea turns to Allie 'can I take you, to bed' Allies eyes begin smoldering 'yes please, beautiful' Bea holds out her hand Allie grabs it. Bea rushes up the stairs opening her bedroom door still holding Allies hand, Bea's room is alluring it has a ocean scene feature wall with 3 sky blue walls and a massive king-size bed. Bea offers Allie some pj's which she gratefully accepts, Bea tells Allie the ensuite is through the door at the right of the room. Allie smiles and goes through to get changed Bea shouts 'take whatever you need there's a new toothbrush in the cabinet'. Bea changes quickly getting into bed waiting for Allie to join her. Allie finishes up and wanders back into the bedroom Bea pulls the duvet cover back hinting for Allie to jump in beside her, Allie wastes no time and moves straight next to Bea pulling the covers over them.. 'Bea, can I kiss you' 'thought you'd never ask' with that Allie leans to her left and passionately kisses Bea swiping her tongue over Bea's top lip. Bea moans 'Allie' and surrenders opening her mouth fully there tongues dance in a circular motion, Allie moves on top of Bea laying very gently over her, the kiss intensifies arms wrapping around each other Bea pulls Allies golden locks deepening the kiss, groans and moans coming from both women. Allie starts grinding into Bea's core, Bea bites Allies bottom lip in response.Bea mirrors Allies movements the fabric from both pj's adds friction,tongues battling for power, Allie says sexily 'let's come together... Mmmmmmm baby, come with me for me'  Bea can only manages 'yeah, come with me.... Please' there hips are moving in unison both sooooo wet, stomachs echoing each other the orgasm builds, a few more thrusts both panting, though still passionately kissing they both erupt together crashing each other's names very loud.Neither woman has ever come like that Allie stays on top of Bea holding her so tight so close... There breathing subsides before sleep claims them..Allie still on top holding on to Bea lovingly.**

 


End file.
